Freunde und mehr!
by Am17
Summary: Tony hat einfach so ohne einen ersichtlichen Grund den NCIS und seine Freunde verlassen. War das die Richtige entscheidung und reagieren seine Freunde und vorallem Ziva darauf. Tiva
1. Chapter 1

'Tony ich bringe dich noch um!' war das erste was Ziva David dachte, als sie an diesem Morgen an ihrem Schreibtisch kam. Überal vor ihrem, dem von Gibbs und dem von McGee lagen Papierkugeln, nur vor dem Schreibtisch von Tony lagen keine, was eigentlich nicht sehr verwunderlich war, denn wenn etwas los war, war es "nie" DiNozzo.

'Aber wie sollte Tony das gemacht haben? Er ist doch als erster nach hause gegangen um 18 Uhr.' fuhr Ziva mit ihren Gedanken fort. Sie war so in ihre Gedanken versunken, das sie nicht mit bekam wie Gibbs an ihr vor bei ging und sich in seinen Stuhl setzt und anfing sie zu beobachten.

Immer noch nicht mit bekommen, das Gibbs sie beobachtete setzte Ziva sich auf ihren Platz. Als sie dort saß viel ihr die eine Papierkugel auf, die wie verloren auf ihrem Tisch lag. Ohne groß nach zu denken griff sie nach der Kugel und nahm sie in die Hand. Sie fing an das Papierkneul zu entwirren.

Das erste was sie sah, als sie das Papier entwirrt hatte waren die Worte: Anthony DiNozzo Kündigung.

Im erstem Moment dachte sie sie hätte sich verlesen, doch auch beim zweiten mal stand dort noch das selbe. Dann ging ihr ein Licht auf. 'Dieser verfluchte Kerl. Das ist wieder so einer von seinen lächerlichen Witzen.' Jetzt war ihre Neugier geweckt. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging um ihren Tisch herum, bückte sich und hob drei der Kugeln auf. Ihr anfänglicher Glaube, dass das alles ein schlechter Scherz von Tony sei, verflog mit jeder neuen, gelesenen Kugel. Es waren alle das selbe Schreiben - seine Kündigung. Eine einzelne verlorene Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über Zivas Wange.

"Ziva es tut mir Leid, aber es ist war." vernahm sie nun die Stimme von Gibbs. Erschrocken drehte sie sich zu ihm um. In ihrem Gesicht konnte man keine Gefühlsregung erkennen, die darauf schließen lies, das Ziva soeben erfahren hatte, das ihr wohl bester Freund ohne ein Wort zu sagen verschwunden war.


	2. Chapter 2

Es war jetzt genau einen Monat her seit dem Tony einfach so verschwunden war. Natürlich hatten alle bis auf Gibbs versucht Tony zufinden, doch er hatte keine noch so winzige Spur hinterlassen.

Rückblick

Natürlich waren alle sehr geschockt, als sie von Tonys Kündigung gehört hatten. Nach dem Gibbs sie hatte gehen lassen waren Abby, McGee und Ziva zu Tony nach Hause gefahren. Sie standne vor der Tür von Tonys Apartment, klingelten und klopften seit fünf Minuten wie doof gegen die Tür. Doch niemand machte Anstalten die Tür zu öffnen. Ziva war das zu viel. Sie holte aus der Innentasche ihrer Jacke einen Dietrich. Sofort machte sie sich an dem Schloss zu zwei Minuten später hatte sie das Schloss geknackt. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und betrat die Wohnung. Sie standen in einem kleinem Flur, der in ein geräumiges Wohnzimmer führte. Im Wohnzimmer sahen sich die drei um. An der einen Wand stand ein riesiges DVD-Regal, an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hingen eine Vielzahl von Bildern. Diese zeigten Tony und seine Freunde: McGee, Abby, Ducky, Kate, Gibbs und sogar Direktor Shepard. Ein Bild zog Ziva wie magisch an. Es zeigte sie selber und Tony, wie sie an einem Tatort Spuren sicherten und wie so oft dabei zankten sie sich wie kleine Kinder.

Doch egal wie lange sie suchten sie fanden einfach nicht, was auf Tonys Entschluss zu verschwinden, noch auf einen möglichen Aufenthalts Ort schließen lies.

Rückblick Ende

Sein Handy hatten sie in einem Mülleimer gefunden, seine Konten hatte er leer geräumt. Anthony DiNozzo existierte einfach nicht mehr.

Aber seine Freunde wollten das nicht Akzeptieren, nur Gibbs beteiligte sich nicht an der Suche nach Tony. Dieses Verhalten stieß am Anfang auf großes Unverständnis bei den anderen, doch mittlerweile hatten sie sich damit abgefunden


	3. Chapter 3

Heute war wieder einer dieser Tage an denen für Ziva nicht gut ging. Sie hatten versucht einen Drogenring an Bord der Seahawk hoch zu nehmen, doch das war auf Grund von einer falschen Einschätzung von ihr fast in die Hose gegangen. Danach hatte Gibbs sie angeschrienen und für eine Woche Suspendiert, da dies im letztem Monat des öfteren vorgekommen war.

So schloss sie die Tür zu ihrem Apartment auf. Das erste was sie sah ließ sie zusammen zucken. Im Flur stand ein paar Schuhe - Männer Schuhe.

Sie wusste wem diese Schuhe gehörten, doch sie hatte keine Lust ihn zusehen. Doch zu spät.

Ein Mann ungefähr in Tonys alter kam auf sie zu. Es war John ihr Freund. Sie war jetzt gut vier Monate mit ihm zusammen, doch mit dem Weggang von Tony hatte sich ihre Beziehung verschlechtert.

"Hallo Schatz. Was machst du den schon hier?" fragte er.

"Das selbe könnte ich auch dich fragen." kam die Antwort von Ziva.

John sah sie verletzt an.

"eigentlich wollte ich dich mit einem romantischem Essen überraschen, aber das kann ich mir ja jetzt wohl abschminken."

"Sorry. Ich habe mal wieder Mist gebaut und Gibbs hat mich suspendiert."

"Das tut mir Leid Ziva." kam es von John.

Er näherte sich ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

Eine einsame Träne rollte der sonst so taffen Mossad-Agentin durchs Gesicht. Sie machte sich keine mühe die Träne weg zu wischen.

Nach geraumer Zeit lies John sie los.

"So ich gehe jetzt mal schnell duschen und dann können wir zwei ja irgend wo hin essen gehen. Wehrend ich dusche kannst du dich ja umziehen gehen."

John verschwand im Bad, wehrend Ziva in ihr Schlafzimmer ging. Schnell hatte sie sich ihrer Kleidung entledigt. Nur in Unterwäsche stand sie nun vor ihrem Bett, auf der auch Johns Tasche stand. Entschlossen griff sie in die Tasche und wollte ihrem Freund etwas zum anziehen aussuchen. Von ganz unten holte sie ein schwarz-blaues - wie sie wusste eng anliegendes - Polo-Shirt. Als sie es auseinander zog fiel ein zusammen gefaltetes Stück Papier auf ihr Bett. Verwundert nahm sie es in die Hand und stelltefest, das es ein Brief umschlag war. Als Empfänger stand sie drauf.

'Wie kommt ein Brief den ich nie gelesen habe in Johns Tasche? Wollte er mir irgend was sagen? Moment mal die Schrift ist nicht Johns. Das ist doch die von...'

"Tony!"

Seinen Namen sagte sie leise vor sich hin. Irgend was in ihr trieb sie dazu den Brief zu lesen:

Hallo Ziva,

vermutlich weißt du es schon und eigentlich wollte ich es dir persönlich sagen, aber mir fehlte der Mut dazu. Also sage ich es dir so. Ich habe gekündigt.

Ja du hast richtig gelesen.

Ich hatte meine Gründe dazu. Einer war das meine Mutter vor zwei Monaten gestorben ist. Das hat mich doch härter getroffen als gedacht.

Die anderen Gründe sind nicht wirklich nennenswert. Bis auf einer, der Hauptgrund warum ich euch verlassen habe.

DU.

Ziva war so was von verstört, als sie das las. Sie der Grund warum Tony gegangen war? Das war doch unmöglich. Sie nahm den Brief wieder in die Hand und las weiter.

Ja Ziva du bist ein Grund warum ich gegangen bin. Ich konnte nicht mehr in deiner nähe sein, mit dir zusammen arbeiten.

Der Grund ist etwas wo für ich lange gebraucht habe es mir ein zugestehen.

Ich habe mich in dich verliebt und das erst nicht gestern. Eigentlich schon als ich dich das erste mal sah.

Anfangs dachte ich es wäre nicht doch mit der Zeit wuchsen meine Gefühle für dich.

Du hast das Geschafft was keine andere Frau konnte: du hast mich überwältigt und zu einem anderem Mann gemacht und das nur durch deine Anwesenheit. Seit fast einem Jahr hatte ich ein Date mehr.

Als du dich dann angefangen hast mit John zutreffen und ihr dann ein Paar wurdet zerbrach mein Herz und meine Welt. Mehr und mehr versteckte ich meine Gefühle, wo mit ich nicht nur dich sondern auch die anderen verletzt habe.

Des halb auf wiedersehen.

Such mich bitte nicht.

In aller Liebe Anthony

P.S. nimm es Gibbs bitte nicht übel, das er versuchen wird euch dran zu hindern mich zu suchen. Ich habe ihn darum gebeten.

Ziva hatte den Brief zu ende gelesen. In ihr stiegen sowohl Schmerz und Trauer auf, aber auch Freude, Wut und Hass.

Schmerz und Trauer über sein verschwinden.

Freude darüber, das er sie liebte und er ihr es gesagt hatte wenn auch durch einen Brief.

Hass auf John, da er ihr den Brief vor enthalten hatte.

Wut auf sich selber das sie so blind gewesen war.

Ihr Blick viel auf das Datum das Oben Rechts stand. Es war der Tag an dem Tony gegangen war.

Da öffnete sich die Tür und John betrat das Schlafzimmer nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüpften.

"Du!" schrie Ziva ihn an.

Ein paar Reviews wären sehr toll.

Lg Am17


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 3

Sich zu ihrer vollen Größe und vielleicht sogar mehr ging Ziva auf John zu. Sie sah aus wie eine Löwin, die darüber wüten war, das man ihr ihre Junge weg genommen hatte aus. Das verfehlte seine Reaktion nicht. Eingeschüchtert wich John nach hinten, bis er die geschlossene Tür im Rücken hatte.

Ziva blieb kurz vor ihm stehen, ihre Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Ihre Augen beherbergten ein Funkeln was man dort nur sehr selten sah und dan meistens nur wenn es um Tony ging.

"Wie konntest du nur?" schrie sie ihn Hass erfüllt an.

John wirkte verwirrt antwortete aber.

"Ich weiß nicht wo von du sprichst."

"Da von!" sagte Ziva und hielt den Brief direkt vor seine Nase.

"Ach so das." sagte er als ob das etwas unwichtig wäre.

"Der Brief kam vor ungefähr einem Monate oder so. Ein Mann brachte ihn vorbei und legte ihn gerade vor deine Tür als ich kam. Ich sprach den Typen drauf an was das sollte und er meinte etwas persönliches und ging dann. Natürlich war ich neugierig was das "Persönliche" war. Ich nahm den Brief mit rein und öffnete ihn. Was ich gelesen hatte hätte einen Keil in unsere Beziehung getrieben und das durfte es nicht, denn du gehörst nur mir keinem sonst. Weder deinem Boss noch diesem Tony nur MIR!"

Das letzte Word betonte er besonders, wobei seine Augen auf blitzten.

Einen Moment hatte Ziva angst was noch kommen würde, doch alleine diese Gedanken veränderten etwas in ihr. Die Mossad-Agentin kam aus ihr hinaus.

"Verschwinde sofort aus meiner Wohnung, sonst setzt es hier gleich was." kam es von ihr mit extrem ruhiger Stimme.

"Du wagst es doch nicht mich zu schlagen. Dafür brauchst du mich einfach zu sehr."

Mit dieser Aussage hatte John eine Grenze überschritten, was er auch sofort zu spüren bekam. Sie hatte ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst, die sich gewaschen hatte.

"Verschwinde aus meiner Wohnung. Auf der Stelle." sichte Ziva bedrohlich.

"Aber..." fing John an.

"Nichts aber sofort!" wiederholte sie.

John der noch immer nicht reagierte wurde unsanft von ihr am Arm gepackt und zu Wohnungstür geschleift.

Mit einem Ruck war die Tür geöffnet.

"Das kannst du nicht machen!" protestierte John noch einmal, doch vergebens.

Die Tür war mit einem krachen ins Schloss gefallen. Doch so schnell wollte er sich nicht geschlagen geben und klopfte wie ein Irrer gegen die Tür und flehte Ziva an ihn wieder rein zu lassen und ihm eine Unterhose zu geben. Doch sie reagierte nicht.

Das konnte auch nicht denn sie hatte sich in ihr Schafzimmer zurück gezogen und hatte die Tür geschlossen.

"Sag mir wie konnte ich das nur übersehen. Dir ging nicht gut und ich habe dich nur noch mehr verletzt mit dem was ich gesagt und getan habe. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen, wenn wir dich finden. Wenn ICH dich finde!" schluchzte sie leise in ihr Kissen.

Nach einiger Zeit des selbst Mitleids stand sie auf, denn sie musste mit Gibbs reden.

Auf dem Weg zur Tür kam sie an ihrem Wohnzimmerfenster, welches einen Blick auf die Straße vor dem Haus in dem sie wohnte erlaubte musste sie trotz ihrer wieder aufkommenden Trauer um Tony schmunzeln. Dort unten stand John umringt von zwei Polizisten. Er hatte seine Hände erhoben und damit nichts mehr womit er das Handtuch welches er nur an hatte fest zuhalten. Es kam wie es kommen musste das Handtuch landete auf dem Boden und ob das nicht schlimm genug wäre war auch noch ein Kameraleute von ZNN da, welche das auf genommen hatte.

Mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht machte Sie sich auf den Weg ins Hauptquartier des NCIS um mit Gibbs zu reden. Sie schaute noch ein mal auf die Uhr. 16.39.

'Gibbs ist noch im Büro.'

Mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf machte sie sich auf den weg.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 4

In ihrem Mini raste Ziva durch die Straßen von Washington. Nur um Haaresbreite entging sie mehrmals einen zusammen Stoß mit anderen Autos.  
>Nach insgesamt fünfzehn Minuten kam sie am Haupttor des Navy Yards an. Sie zeigte ihren aus weiß und wurde auf das Gelände gelassen. Ihr Auto stellte sie neben dem Eingang zum NCIS Gebäude ab. Schnellen Schrittes betrat sie das HQ. Ihr erster halt war die Einlastkontrolle.<br>"Hallo Agent David. Was kann ich für sie tun?" grüßte die Beamtin sie.  
>"Ich bräuchte einen Besucherausweis."<br>"Der Name der Person?"  
>"Oh Entschuldigung. Ich meinte den brauche ich für mich. Ich bin suspendiert."<br>"Ah, Ok. sie wissen aber schon das sie einen Agent brauchen der für sie bürgt."  
>"Ja das weiß ich. rufen sie Agent McGee an, der macht das."<br>Gesagt getan. Nach einem kurzem Telefonat mit McGee bei dem er für Ziva bürgte bekam sie den Ausweis.  
>"Danke und einen schönen Tag noch." kam es von Ziva mit einem Lächeln.<p>

Als Ziva dann endlich im Aufzug stand bröckelte ihre Fassade, welche sie nach der Sache mit John vorhin aufgesetzt hatte.  
>'Wie wird Gibbs reagieren? Wird er verstehen wie es mir geht, oder wird er mich verachte?'<p>

Mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt, wie Gibbs wohl auf ihr auftauchen reagieren würde, bekam sie nicht mit wie der Aufzug nach unten fuhr. Erst als sie einen enormen Druck auf ihrer Brust vernahm schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
>"Abby..." fing sie an als sie die Goth sah.<br>"Tim hat mir erzählt was heute passiert ist. Das tut mir leid." fing Abby an, ohne Ziva los zu lassen.  
>"Abby..." setzte Ziva erneut an, doch ohne Erfolg.<br>"Ja ich weiß Gibbsman hat bestimmt seine Gründe, trotzdem du bist Ziva. Nur ein Mensch, der auch Fehler macht. Gibbs verzeiht dir bestimmt schnell."  
>Ziva war unter dessen leicht blau angelaufen.<br>"Luft!" röchelte Ziva heißer.  
>Erst jetzt lies Abby von ihr ab und sah ihre Freundin an.<br>"Warum hast du den nicht gesagt, das du keine Luft mehr bekommst?" fragte Abby.  
>Ziva gab ihr keine Antwort sondern sah sie nur vorwurfsvoll an. Endlich setzte sich der Aufzug in Bewegung, Richtung der Hölle des Löwen.<p>

Mit einem 'Ping'

öffnete sich der Fahrstuhl und die beiden Frauen gingen auf McGee und Gibbs zu. kurz vor erreichen der beiden blieb Ziva stehen. Abby hatte dies bemerkt, ging zu ihr zurück, packte sie am Arm und schleifte sie mit sich mit.  
>Vor Gibbs Schreibtisch lies sie sie stehen und ging zu McGee. Wie bestehlt und nicht abgeholt stand Ziva vor Gibbs Tisch. Er schien sie nicht zu beachten, genau genommen hatte er jedes Recht das zu tun, doch Ziva musste mit ihm Sprechen.<p>

Sie überlegte wie sie seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich richten konnte, da viel ihr sein Kaffeebecher ins Auge. Entschlossen nahm sie ihn in die Hand und warf ihn in den Müll.  
>"Ziva!" kreischte Abby die alles beobachtet hattet.<br>Doch es hatte funktioniert Gibbs sah sie an.

"Was sollte das Ziva?" fragte Gibbs gelassen, als ob er damit gerechnet hatte.  
>"Anders hättest du nicht auf mich reagiert und ich muss mit dir reden. Dringend." kam es leise von Ziva.<br>"Konferenzraum." sagte Gibbs und stand auf.  
>Das hieß bei Gibbs ab in den Fahrstuhl.<p>

Kurz nach dem der Fahrstuhl los gefahren war hatte Gibbs wie üblich den Notstop-Schalter betätigt. Nun standen beide dort und keiner sagte ein Wort bis die stille für Ziva unerträglich wurde.

"Ich weiß was du von Entschuldigungen hältst Gibbs, aber hör mir bitte erst zu bevor du was sagst. Mein Verhalten der letzten Wochen tut mir ehrlich leid. Das verschwinden von Tony hat mich stärker mit genommen als ich gedacht habe. Vor allem aber das er gegangen ist ohne etwas zu sagen, was er aber wie ich jetzt weiß nicht getan hat."  
>Sie machte eine Pause und hielt Tonys Brief an sie Gibbs unter die Nase.<br>"Ich bitte dich gib mir Urlaub bitte. Ich will ihn suchen gehen." flehte sie ihn an, wobei ihr wieder eine Träne übers Gesicht floss.

Gibbs las den Brief durch und sah Ziva an. Aus der einen Träne waren mehr geworden. Gibbs nahm seine Agentin in den Arm und tröstete sie. Nach dem sie sich einiger maßen gefangen hatte fuhren die beidem wieder zum Büro hoch. Wieder vor Gibbs Tischstehen sah sie ihren Boss an, der in seinen Schubladen nach etwas suchte. Als er es gefunden hatte gab er es Ziva. Es war ein Brief. Sie überflog den Brief. Er war anscheinend von einem Freund von Gibbs der ihm sagte das er ein Haus gefunden hätte. Der Name des Mannes war Donald Dinado.

Ziva sah ihren Boss nur verwundert an.  
>'Wie soll mir dieser Brief helfen Tony zu finden?'<p>

Als ob Gibbs Gedankenlesen könnte sagte er: "Dreh ihn um."

Ihr stockte der Atem.

P.S. Gruß Tony.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 5

Ziva brauchte nicht lange zum überlegen was sie jetzt machen sollte.  
>"Tim ich will alles über den Decknamen von Tony wissen, vor allem wo er Wohnt." sagte sie zu McGee.<br>McGee wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte, natürlich wollte auch er Tony zurück, aber Gibbs hatte Ziva suspendiert. Er schaute zu Gibbs.  
>"Worauf wartest du McGee? Los!" kam es von Gibbs der McGees Blick gesehen hatte.<p>

Wehrend McGee alles mögliche über Tonys neuen Namen suchte war Gibbs verschwunden. Wie es nun mal war zum Kaffeeautomaten. Ziva selbst stand hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und musste das erst ein mal alles verarbeiten.  
>'Haben wir ihn jetzt gefunden? Hoffentlich geht es ihm gut. Ich vermisse dich.'<p>

waren die Gedanken die sich immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf wie in einer Endlosschleife wiederholten.  
>Ohne es wirklich mitzubekommen lies sich Ziva an den Aktenschränken hinter sich zu Boden Sinken. Sie legte ihren Kopf samt Arme auf ihre angewinkelten Beine. Nach nicht ein mal einer Minute war Ziva eingeschlafen.<p>

Als nach weiteren Minuten Gibbs wieder kam wunderte er sich wo Ziva war, denn er konnte nur McGee sehen,der an seinem PC saß.  
>„Wo ist Ziva?" fragte er ihn, als er vor ihm stand.<br>„An ihrem Platz und schläft. Das hat sie sich auch verdient." antwortete Tim und Legte ein Video auf dem Großeinbildschirm.  
>„Das hat Abby mir vorhin geschickt."<br>Es war das Video von John Festnahme.  
>„Er sagte seine Freundin hätte mit ihm Schluss gemacht und so vor die Tür gesetzt." fuhr Tim vor.<br>Gibbs musste schmunzeln.  
>„Ja, das ist Ziva. Was hast du über Tony raus gefunden?"<p>

„Donald Dinado, also Tony hat sich ein Haus in Pennsylvania gekauft." fing Tim an.  
>„Und,was sagt mir das Jetzt?" fragte Gibbs genervt.<br>„nun in Stillwater Pennsylvania. Das Haus gehörte früher ein mal einem Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Dein Haus." endete McGee.  
>Als sie ein 'Ping'<p>

hörten drehten sie sich zum, Fahrstuhl um und sahen gerade noch wie ein Brauner Haarschopf durch die Türen verschwand.  
>Gibbs drehte sich zu seinem Schreibtisch um und wollte die Schlüssel von seinem Dienstwagen holen, doch die waren weg.<p>

McGee hätte damit gerechnet, das Gibbs fluchen würde, doch dieser setzte sich einfach an seinen Tisch und hatte ein lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
>„Boss willst du ihr nicht hinter her?" Fragte McGee.<br>„Wie denn ohne Schlüssel. Nein ich rufe jemanden an."


	7. Chapter 7

Ziva war jetzt seit gut einer Stunde unterwegs und niemand hatte versucht sie aufzuhalten, was doch sehr merkwürdig war, denn immer hin hatte sie Regierungseigentum entwendet. nicht ein mal ein wütender Gibbs hatte sie angerufen. Aber alles war nicht ihre gröste Sorge, sondern eher die wie Tony wohl reagieren würde wenn sie einfach so vor seiner Tür stand.  
>Vor seiner Reaktion hatte sie mehr Angst als vor der von Gibbs.<p>

Bei Gibbs war die Hölle los. Direktorin Shepard stand vor seinem Schreibtisch und wollte wissen wie es dazu kam das ein Wagen aus dem NCIS-Fuhrpark gestohlen werden konnte.  
>"Jen beruhige dich doch erst mal. Niemand hat einen Wagen gestohlen. Ausgeliehen trifft es eher." sagte Gibbs ruhig.<p>

"Und wie kommt es dazu, das sich jemand deinen Wagen 'ausgeliehen' hat und vor allem wer?" hackte Jen nach.  
>"Das warum ist nicht so leicht zu erklären, also die kurz Fassung. Sie versucht einen Fehler der begangen wurde in Ordnung zu bringen." erläuterte Gibbs.<br>"Sie?"  
>"Ja SIE Jen. Ziva." damit wand sich Gibbs wieder dem Telefon zu.<br>Gibbs wählte eine Nummer.  
>"Ja hier auch...Nein, das ist kein Höflichkeit Anruf...Warum? Einer meiner Agents kommt zu dir...Du sollst sie aufhalten...Was weiß ich wie. Sperr sie ein mach sonst was. Du darfst ihr nur nicht sagen wo mein altes Haus liegt, bis ich da bin...Danke, ich komme irgend wann morgen."<br>Damit war das Gespräch beendet.  
>"McGee wir wahren morgen nach Stillwater."<p>

Ein paar Stunden es war schon passt Mitternacht, kam Ziva in Stillwater an. Alle Geschäfte hatten schon geschlossen, nur eins nicht. Ziva parkte den Wagen und betrat es. Sie schaute sich um, hier gab es fast alles was das Herz in einer Kleinstadt begehrte. Aus de hinteren Bereich kam ein Älterer Mann. Dieser sah Ziva und ging auf sie zu.

"Ich habe schon auf sie gewartet junge Dame. Mein Sohn hat mir gesagt das sie kommen würden."  
>"Wo her wusste er das oder noch besser wer ist ihr Sohn?" fragte Ziva den alten Mann.<br>"Mein Sohn heißt Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Sie sind Gibbs Vater?" kam es ungläubig von Ziva.  
>"Also bei seinem letztem Besuch. Ja. wollen sie eine Kaffee?"<br>Ein schmunzeln stahl sich über ihr Gesicht, den auch Gibbs konnte wann immer und wo immer Kaffee trinken. Musste wohl in der Familie liegen.  
>"Danke für ihr Angebot Mr. Gibbs, aber ich bin hier um jemanden zu suchen.<br>"Wenn suchen sie denn? Vielleicht kann ich ja helfen."  
>"Einen Freund von mir. Er soll vor kurzem hier her gezogen sein, in das alte Haus ihres Sohnes. Können sie mir sagen wo es ist?"<br>Doch Mr. Gibbs antwortete nicht, viel eher schien er zu überlegen, wie er ihr am besten sagen sollte das er es ihr nicht sagen konnte.

"Hören sie Miss...?"  
>"David. Ziva David."<br>"Ziva, ich kann sie doch so nennen?"  
>Sie antwortete mit einem Nicken.<br>"Also Jethro hat mich angerufen und mir gesagt, ich soll sie zurück halten bis er hier ist..." weiter kam Mr. Gibbs nicht den Ziva viel ihm ins Wort.  
>"Was, warum soll ich warten bis er hier ist. Er hätte doch einfach mitfahren können." fauchte Ziva und lief durch den Laden.<br>"Ich denke er hat seien Grund dafür, den ich ihnen aber nicht nennen kann. Das andere ist der Mann den sie suchen ist im Moment nicht da. Er ist vor einer Woche gefahren und sagte zu dem Jungen, der für ihn bei mir kaufen kommt, er kämme erst diese Nacht zurück. Sehen sie selbst wenn ich ihnen sage wo er wohnt wird er nicht hier sein."

Ziva hatte mittlerweile aufgehört herum zu tiegern und hatte sich an den Tresen gelehnt. Mr. Gibbs stellte sich neben sie und sah sie an.  
>Er bemerkte die Tränen in ihrem Gesicht, auch sah er das ihre Lippen immer wieder die selben Wörter formten.<br>'Tony jetzt bin ich hier und du bist nicht hier. Wie lange soll ich den noch nach dir suchen, auf die warten. Tony wo bist du?'

"Fahren sie die Straße runter, dann die Zweite Links und dann gut eine halbe Meilen geradeaus, dann kommen sie an ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: Green Lake.  
>Dort biegen sie links ab und dann immer gerade aus. Können sie gar nicht verfehlen." erklärte Mr. Gibbs den Weg zu dem Haus.<p>

Doch Ziva regte sich nicht. Wie versteinert stand sie da, nur ihr regelmäßiger Atem verriet, das sie keine Statur war. Gibbs Vater fand die junge Frau seltsam. Er wollte sie um jeden Preis wissen wo sich der Mann aufhielt und nun wo sie es wusste rührte sie sich keinen Millimeter. Seltsam.

"Ziva. Wenn sie doch nicht wollen und auf meinen Sohn warten wollen. Ich habe ein Gästezimmer."  
>Ziva drehte sich so schnell um das sie fast mit ihm zusammen gestoßen wäre.<br>"Nein ich fahre zu ihm."  
>Und schon war sie wieder verschwunden, auf eine schon fast zu perfekte Art und weise.<p>

Nach dem sie bei Mr. Gibbs verschwunden und losgefahren war drehte sich alles so wie in den letzten Stunden nur um Tony. Fast wäre sie an dem Schild vorbeigefahren so tief war sie in ihre Gedanken versunken. Als sie dann jedoch ihren Fehler bemerkte trat sie auf die bremse und lenkte ein. Wäre sie schneller gewesen hätte sie sich überschlagen.  
>Doch endlich hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht, sie stand vor seinem Haus.<br>Sie Stieg aus Gibbs Wagen aus und ging an die Tür. Da sie keinen anderen Wagen gesehen hatte ging sie direkte an die Tür. Sie sah sich das Schloss an und wollte es schon aufbrechen, doch da viel ihr etwas ein.  
>Das Haus sollte doch mal Gibbs gehört haben, also nahm sie den Türgriff und drehte ihn. Und wie es zu vermuten war ging die Tür auf.<br>'Tony, musst du den Gibbs alles nachmachen?' ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie sah sich in dem Haus um und stellte fest, das sie alleine war. Schon am Anfang waren ihr ein Paar Bilder im Wohnzimmer aufgefallen. Auf den Fotos war alles mögliche Abgebildet: Ein kleiner Junge und ein Mädchen, das gesamte Team, Leute die sie für Tonys Eltern hielt. Doch ein Bild hatte es ihr Angetan. Darauf waren sie und Tony zusehen, wie sie mal wieder an einem Tatort Blödsinn gemacht hatten und KEINEN Rüffel von Gibbs bekommen hatten, den ER – Gibbs - hatte das Bild gemacht und war schuld an dem Blödsinn.

Sie nahm sich das Bild und setzte sich auf die Couch und betrachtet nur das Bild, so das sie die zeit völlig vergessen hatte. Erst als jemand an der Tür wach schreckte sie hoch und sah auf die Uhr. Sie hatte zwei Stunden da gesessen und das Bild betrachtet.  
>Ein quietschen Signalisierte ihr, das die Tür offen war.<br>„Bin da wer noch?" rief eine Männliche Stimme, Tonys Stimme.

Ziva traute sich nicht zu antworten, deshalb gab sie keinen Muks von sich. Sie hörte wie sich die Schritte dem Wohnzimmer näherten und eine dunkle Gestalt in der Tür auftauchte. Ziva hatte ihre Stimme wider.  
>„Ich bin da." sagte sie nun mit fester Stimme.<p>

Stille. Totenstille herrschte in dem Raum.

„Z...Ziva?" durchbrach Tonys zittrige Stimme die Stille.


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs und McGee hatten sich am Morgen vor dem Hauptquartier des NCIS getroffen. Nach dem sich jeder von ihnen einen Kaffee geholt hatte machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Stillwater. Die Fahrt über hatte keiner der beiden was gesagt, oder sonst ein Geräusch von sich gegeben,denn beide hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

'Wie es wohl heute dort aus sieht. Ich hätte öfters zu ihm fahren sollen nach dem Tot von Shannon und Kelly.' waren die Gedanken von Gibbs.  
>'Wie Tony wohl reagiert, wenn er uns sieht. Er hatte ja seine Gründe warum er gegangen ist.' ginge es Tim durch den Kopf.<p>

Gibbs bog in die Hauptstraße von Stillwater in und steuerte auf einen kleinen Laden fast am Ende an. Vor diesem stellte er den Wagen ab. McGee schnallte sich ab und öffnete die Tür und verließ das Auto. Als er auf dem Bürgersteig stand sah er sich erst ein mal genau um. ER konnte nicht glauben, das sein Boss aus so einer klein Stadt kommen sollte. Natürlich war das keine Vorurteil, nur Tim konnte es nicht so ganz Glauben.  
>'Ok, Gibbs spricht nicht oft von seiner Vergangenheit.'<p>

„McGee. Worauf wartetest du?" rief Gibbs, der in der Tür zu dem Laden, vor dem sie Parkten stand.  
>„Komme ja schon Boss." antwortete Tim und folgte seinem Boss in den Laden.<p>

„Boss, was wollen wir hier eigentlich? Was kann es in dem Laden geben, das uns Hilft Ziva oder Tony zu finden?" fragte Tim seinen Boss, doch der antwortete nicht.  
>Gibbs sah sich kurz um und ging dann auf eine Tür zu, die anscheinend zu einem Lager führte. Ohne zu zögern öffnete er die Tür und betrat den dahinter gelegenen Raum.<p>

„Habe ich dir keinen Anstand beigebracht Leroy?" fragte ein alter Man von einer Couch aus, die n dem Raum stand.  
>McGee sah sich um und erkannte, das er in einem Wohnzimmer stand. Gibbs verließ den Raum ohne auf den Mann zu achten.<br>„Entschuldigung, für sein Benehmen, er ist manchmal so." entschuldigte McGee das verhalten von seinem Boss.  
>„Ich weiß, wie Leroy tickt." antwortete der Mann.<p>

Der Mann wollte gerade antworten als Gibbs wieder kam.  
>„Der Mann hat mich groß gezogen McGee. ER ist mein Vater." sagte Gibbs kurz und umarmte seinen Vater.<br>„Wo ist sie?" kam schon die nächste frage von Gibbs.  
>„Du weißt wo." war die Antwort.<p>

So schnell hatte McGee seinen Boss noch nicht laufen sehen. Binnen Sekunden hatte er denn Laden verlassen. Die beiden zurückgelassenen hörten nur noch einen Motor aufheulen.

'Ich wusste es doch. Ich hätte vermutlich genau so gehandelt.' dachte Gibbs, während er zu Tony und Ziva fuhr.

Von weitem schon sah er seinen Wagen vor der Tür stehen. Mit quietschenden Reifen hielt er neben dem Wagen, stand auf und rannte zur Tür. Das erste was er bemerkte, war das sie nicht richtig geschlossen war. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie, so das er eintreten konnte.  
>Ihn traf der Schlag, als er sah wie es im Haus aus sah. Überall lagen Scherben, Bücher und andere Sachen. Vorsichtig bahnte er sich einen Weg durch das Chaos.<p>

'Was ist hier nur Passiert. Hoffentlich haben sie sich nicht verletzt.' schoss es ihm beidem ganzen Anblick durch den Kopf.

Als er an dem Raum ankam, der früher sein Schlafzimmer war spähte er vorsichtig rein. Auch Tony hatte den Raum als Schlafzimmer Benutzt. Aber das erstaunlichste war, Tony und Ziva saßen in einem Riesen Chaos Seite an Seite und schliefen friedlich, als ob nie etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen wäre.


	10. Chapter 10

Happy End

Nach dem was Gibbs in dem Zimmer vorgefunden hatte, brauchte er jetzt erst ein mal eine Kaffee. So leise es ihm möglich war ging er Richtung Küche. Sein Blick schweifte suchend durch die Küche, die wohl als einziger Raum nichts abbekommen hatte. Wenige Augenblicke später fand er das Objekt seiner Begierde, die Kaffeemaschine.  
>Da er diese nun gefunden hatte fehlte nur noch der Kaffee, also fing er an die Schränke zu durch wühlen bis er ihn und eine Tasse gefunden hatte. Schnell war die Kaffeemaschine eingeschaltet. Gibbs setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und sah dem Kaffee zu,wie er in die Kanne tropfte. Da fiel ihm noch etwas ein. Er stand auf, ging zu dem Schrank mit den Tassen und holte zwei weitere aus diesem.<p>

Keine fünf Minuten später war der Kaffee auch schon fertig. Gibbs goss in jede der Tassen ein wenig ein und wartete auf seine beiden Agents. Und wie es zu erwarten war hörte er wie sich zwei Personen der Küche näherten. Gibbs setzte sich so hin, das keiner der beiden ihn auf den ersten Blick sah. Was er dann sah lies ihn schmunzeln.

Seine beiden Agents betraten die Küche. Beide sahen verschlafen und verwirrt aus,als sie an ihm vorbei gingen.  
>„Hast du die Kaffeemaschine angemacht?" fragte der verschlafene Tony Ziva.<br>„Du bist ja lustig. Wie soll ich das bitte gemacht haben? Du hast mich doch geweckt." sagte Ziva und gähnte.  
>„hätte ja sein können, das du dich wieder hingelegt hast?"<br>Zivas Antwort bestand nur aus einem Blick zu Tony.  
>„Also wenn du es nicht warst Ziva, wer war es dann?" fragte Tony.<br>„Ich." sagte Gibbs hinter den beiden.

So schnell sie konnten drehten sich die beiden um und sahen in die Schatten. Nach dem sich ihre Augen an das Dunkle gewöhnt hatten, erkannten sie ihren Boss der auf einem Stuhl saß.  
>„Boss?" fragte Tony zögerlich.<p>

Mittlerweile war Gibbs aufgestanden und zu den beiden gegangen. Das erste was er tat, war Tony eine seiner üblichen Kopfnüsse z verpassen.  
>„Du, Bist es Boss." kam es recht fröhlich von Tony.<br>Gibbs antwortete nicht, sondern Zeigte auf die beiden Tassen Kaffee für Ziva und Tony und setzte sich wieder auf seine Stuhl. Gemeinsam tranken die drei ihren Kaffee. Dabei herrschte ausblute stille, keine drückende Stille, sondern eine angenehme.

Nach dem die drei die Kanne leer hatten sahen Ziva und Tony abwechselnd sich und ihren Boss an. Gibbs wollte nicht der erste sein der sprach,den das hier war eigentlich eine Sache zwischen Ziva und Tony.  
>'Das sieht irgend wie lustig aus was die beiden da veranstalten. Wissen nicht was sie sagen sollen, aber sie müssen mir schon selber sagen was los ist.'<p>

dachte Gibbs.

„Boss, also..."fing Tony an stoppte aber auch sofort wieder und sah flehend zu Ziva.  
>„...Was Tony sagen will ist..." machte Ziva da weiter wo Tony aufgehört hatte, wurde aber von Gibbs Unterbrochen.<br>„Was hier passiert ist geht mich eigentlich nichts ist euer Leben und ich hoffe ihr wisst was zu tun ist."

Tony als auch Ziva waren sprachlos. Mit so etwas hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Sie hätten gedacht, das Gibbs sie verhört hätte um zu erfahren was hier passiert ist. Aber das...

„Also bist du un nicht böse, das wir Regel 12 gebrochen haben? Ich einfach abgehauen bin?" fragte Tony.  
>„Erstens: Tony du hast mir deine Gründe in dem Brief genannt. Ich war zwar nicht sonderlich Glücklich, das du einfach davon gelaufen bist, aber ich habe deine Entscheidung respektiert. Und Regel 12 habt ihr nicht gebrochen, du hast gekündigt, ihr seit keine Kollegen mehr, nur noch Freunde."<br>Damit war das Thema für Gibbs beendet, doch Tony hatte noch eine Frage.  
>„Boss, darf ich wieder zum NCIS?"<br>„Das klären wir wenn wir wieder in Washington sind."

Damit machten sich die drei auf den weg zurück nach lud Gibbs mich McGee bei seinem Vater ein und folgte dann Ziva und Tony.  
>Zurück in Washington fuhren sie sofort zum NCIS-HQ,wo schon Abby, Ducky und sogar die Direktorin auf sie warteten.<br>Tony wurde von allen herzlich Begrüßt.

Was keiner mitbekam, war der Mann, der in einiger Entfernung stand und alle beobachtete.  
>„das wirst du mir noch Büssen." sagte er leise und Ging.<p>

THE END


End file.
